Famille Akai
by Eyto
Summary: Cinq. C'est le nombre de membres de cette famille. Un père soumis à une mère hystérique, un premier fils un peu trop violent, un autre bien plus fou dans son genre, et enfin une petite fille dévastatrice. C'est ce qui attend tous ceux qui, à l'avenir, auront le malheur de croiser les habitants de ce foyer... #Chapitre 1. ›Aléatoire.


...

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, Sera fut étonnée de voir ses deux frères mangeant difficilement deux pots de confitures à la couleur anormalement vert pastel. Ce n'était certainement pas de la menthe.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, on veut juste savoir qui tiendra le plus longtemps, dit Akai en avalant une nouvelle bouchée dans sa cuillère.

Penchant la tête, Masumi remarqua enfin l'étiquette : périmée depuis deux ans...

* * *

 **Famille Akai**

 **Épisode 1 -** Le grand frère

La tête pas terre, Shûkichi se releva après sa longue chute dans les escaliers.

Une fois encore, il s'était levé un peu trop tard, et le chat bloquant la descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée lui avait été une nouvelle fois fatal. C'était comme chaque lundi, le début de la semaine.

Versant une larme seulement, par habitude de cette douleur, le futur joueur de Shogi s'installa à table.

\- Bon sang, Shûkichi, essaye de te lever plus tôt, tu me coûtes une fortune en pansement, grogna sa mère.

\- Écoute ta mère, ajouta son père.

Akai explosa de rire quand une goutte de sang tomba depuis sa narine droite, se mêlant au lait de son bol.

\- Paraît que ça rajoute du goût... déclara Masumi, innocente, en culotte.

\- MASUMI va te préparer ! cria Mary.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini ma tartine, répliqua celle-ci.

Le regard noir de sa mère suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puisque cela fonctionnait par journée la moins chargée, c'était au tour de Shûichi de s'occuper de sa petite sœur pour l'habiller.

Il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain quand la main de sa mère serra la sienne, la seconde écrasant son bonnet comme pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route.

\- Et je te déconseille de l'habiller, une fois encore, avec TES vêtements. Tu n'es pas à l'égérie d'une marque de vêtement, Shûichi.

\- Non mais je pourrais l'être, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est beau le noir.

\- T'es vraiment comme ton père... râla sa mère en le libérant.

Ce dernier tapa du poing sur la table, Haneda avalant de travers sa gorgée de lait.

\- C'est bien mon fils, fie-toi à moi ! cria-t-il en rigolant.

Le regard froid de Mary suffit une fois encore à faire régner le silence. Le vieil homme ne tarda pas et quitta le domicile en se demandant, comme chaque matin, comment Masumi allait être habillée pour la journée.

Avec ses collègues, au bureau, il avait tendance à faire des paris. Cela permettait, entre autres, de pouvoir payer plus facilement les fins de mois les plus difficiles. Ce job au FBI était vraiment sympathique. Pendant que ses amis étaient en intervention, lui récurait les chiottes.

La promotion allait tomber un jour, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Dans la salle de bain, Sera leva les bras.

\- S'il te plaît, habille-moi bien aujourd'hui !

\- Fais-moi confiance, répliqua Akai.

« Oui c'est bien le problème. » pensa-t-il, du haut de ses six ans.

\- Mais t'as plus de vêtements propres, remarqua Shûichi.

\- Oui, maman a dit qu'elle allait faire une machine, mais que pour ça il fallait nettoyer la machine, et payer la facture d'électricité, alors elle allait la faire à main nue, mais elle a dit qu'on n'avait pas de produit, alors...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai une idée. Comme ça, Mam'z va comprendre que je suis un bon styliste.

Cette dernière gueulait encore sur Haneda quand, au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le second frère de Masumi soupira enfin. Il retira les nombreuses céréales qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer convenablement, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux entre temps.

Soudain, le temps se figea. Un cheveu blond de Mary tomba.

« Ohoh. » pensa Haneda en quittant la maison le plus vite possible.

\- AKAI SHUICHI QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES !

Masumi était vêtu du rideau de douche, d'une serviette et d'un drapeau américain dans le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas noir, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda-t-il. Fallait laver ses vêtements.

"..."

\- J'ai hésité avec les fringues de papa, mais il n'a que des costards.

"..."

\- Alors j'ai aussi essayé le drap de ton lit, mais c'était trop blanc pour mes yeux.

Un autre cheveu tomba de son crâne, quand elle hurla de rage.

La rumeur dit que le cri fut si intense, que l'onde de choc avait été ressentie depuis la route sur laquelle le père de la petite famille roulait pour se rendre au travail.

Et Akai perdit définitivement l'ouïe...

* * *

Voilà. Cette nouvelle fiction humoristique fonctionne différemment, puisqu'elle raconte une histoire émotionnelle et humoristique. La vie de famille des Akai sera donc mise en avant, tout comme les différentes aventures que vivront les membres.

Dans cette « saison 1 », Akai a 16 ans, Shûkichi 15 et Masumi 6. Mary, elle, a plus de 35 ans environ. :)

Voilà. J'espère que cette « introduction » vous aura plu ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, j'offre l'apéro. (et en plus ça rime)

* * *

 **Épisode 2 → Punis à vie.**


End file.
